Porque esto es lo que en realidad siento
by belzer
Summary: En la soledad de su habitación, Tomoyo piensa sobre lo que en realidad siente por su amiga del alma: por Sakura. Oneshoot. Espero que lo disfruten.


Eran poco más de las once de la noche, y esa noche en particular era una muy lluviosa. En la mansión Daidouji se respiraba un ambiente completamente pacifico y tranquilo, excepto quizás, en la habitación de la dulce Tomoyo.

"Ya debería estar dormida, pero esperar eso en este momento me parece algo tonto. ¿Es que como podría dormir tranquila, si estas ideas no salen de mi cabeza?"

Tomoyo no dejaba de caminar en círculos por toda su habitación. Era como si algo en su cabeza no la dejara en paz. Como si el seguir dejando que esos pensamientos no la afectaran le fuera a servir de algo.

"Cierto. Durante muchos años no dejé que mis sentimientos afectaran mi capacidad, mi forma de ser, pero si sigo así, sin dejarlos salir, creo que me volveré loca."

-No lo puedo creer. Mi mente aún no lo concibe. Me siento tan ridícula dejando que algo como eso me afecte. Pero el paso de los años solo hace que aumente mi pesar.-

Tomoyo no se había dado cuenta de que sus pensamientos se habían convertido en palabras, que si bien eran dichas en un tono muy bajo, no por eso dejaban de ser audibles para alguien que llegara a entrar a su alcoba. Pero Tomoyo sabía que nadie la escucharía aun si gritaba, ya que su madre había salido de la ciudad por asuntos de negocios, y la servidumbre ya se encontraba dormida. Esa noche solo serían Tomoyo y sus pensamientos.

"Lo he tratado de evitar, he intentado ignorarlo, enterrarlo u olvidarlo, pero todo me resulta imposible. Ya no puedo negar más lo que siento. No me queda ya la menor duda. Y lo más curioso de todo esto, es que ese sentimiento nació desde el primer día que te vi. Desde ese día en que me regalaste esa goma. Así es. Yo te amo, Sakura Kinomoto. Te amo con toda la fuerza de mi alma. Se que tu eres la persona mas especial en mi vida."

"¿Sabes? En este momento estoy pensando en ti, como muchas otras veces lo hago. Recordando la eterna alegría que tu rostro destila. Tu hermoso cabello castaño, casi celestial. Y tus ojos; como dos brillantes esmeraldas que hasta la persona menos ambiciosa estaría dispuesta a contemplar por toda la eternidad. Tu hermosa y estilizada silueta, algo que ningún escultor sería capaz de imitar. Pero algo que a mí me fascina en verdad son tus labios. Esos finos y delicados labios que me encantaría probar. Si ese deseo que tengo se llegara a cumplir algún día, se que moriría en ese instante, puesto que una simple mortal como yo no esta preparada para tocar los perfectos labios de una diosa. Incluso he llegado a imaginar que estas aquí, conmigo, y que ambas nos diremos lo que sentimos mutuamente, y que después de eso tu y yo pasaríamos una maravillosa noche… juntas."

"Pero todos esos pensamientos no valdrían la pena si tu forma de ser fuera distinta. Y es que cuando a esos maravillosos encantos que posees, se agrega tu forma de ser, siempre tan alegre y dinámica; dispuesta a hacer de todo por aquellos a los que tú quieres y amas, tenemos a una de las personas más amables y comprensivas de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, por esa misma forma de ser tuya, alguien más se acercó a ti. Alguien que terminó cautivando tu corazón, y que dejó al mío sumido en las tinieblas del olvido."

La lluvia comenzó lentamente a trasformarse en tormenta, y esa tormenta parecía extenderse hasta lo más profundo de la beldad de ojos violáceos, como los de la amatista.

"Y lo mas gracioso es que durante mucho tiempo lo estuve animando a que se te declarara. Es verdad lo que se dice acerca de que el paso del tiempo te hace ver las cosas de una forma distinta. Ay, Shaoran. ¿Cuanto tiempo te habría tomado declarártele a Sakura sin mi ayuda?"

Tomoyo soltó en entonces una risita en su habitual tono de voz, pero esa risa fue tornándose poco a poco en una carcajada que se notaba llena de amargura y tristeza, hasta volver a ser solo un murmullo similar a una risa que termino con una frase cargada de dolor e impotencia.

-Maldito Li. ¿Cómo te atreviste a quitarme lo que más quería? ¿Cómo pudiste acercarte siquiera a su celestial presencia? ¿¡Y como fui tan estúpida que hasta te estaba ayudando a arrebatármela!?-

Tomoyo no pudo soportarlo más. Comenzó a llorar. A llorar como nunca antes había llorado. Era la primera vez en varios años que Tomoyo liberaba todo el dolor que se había acumulado en su alma. Finalmente la tormenta que caía tan intempestivamente cesó, y de la misma forma, las lágrimas de Tomoyo dejaron de fluir.

"Ahora ni yo misma me reconocí. Pero es que tenía que dejarlo salir. Todo el amor que siento hacia ti, mi hermosa flor de cerezo, pero nunca esperé sentir tanto rencor hacia Li,aunque eso cobra algo de sentido para mí, ya que en cierta forma no es mas que un intruso; un intruso que te ama con una fuerza que se acerca mucho a la mía. Pero al menos algo es verdad; Por primera vez fui sincera respecto a mis pensamientos, y eso es algo que me hace sentir mejor."

Una persona observadora habría visto como la luna comenzaba a surgir de entre las nubes, iluminando con su tenue luz a aquellos que se encontraban bajo su protectora sombra, y trayendo paz a la atribulada Tomoyo.

"¿Sabes, Sakura? Todo lo que he pensado sobre ti viene desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, pero se que por mas puros que sean mis sentimientos hacia ti, jamás podrás saberlos. Muchas veces he imaginado como responderías ante esa confesión, y aunque pienso que podrías ser muy comprensiva con mis sentimientos aunque no los correspondas, por otro lado temo perder tu amistad para siempre. No se si algún día tendré el valor de confesar lo que siento por ti frente a tu rostro, o si alguna vez me haré a la idea de que será Li y no yo quien compartirá el resto de su vida contigo; pero no habrá mas mentiras, al menos no hacia mis propios sentimientos. Yo te amo, Sakura, y te amaré por el resto de mi vida. Nunca mas volveré a engañarme y tratar de eliminar mi amor hacia ti, porque esto es lo que en verdad siento, y nada ni nadie lo cambiará jamás."

Hola a todos. Esta vez se me ocurrió hacer esta pequeña historia al pensar en uno de mis temas preferidos: el amor no correspondido. Y es que a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que lo que Tomoyo siente por Sakura es algo mas que un simple aprecio de amigas, o un amor entre primas (Recordemos que sus madres son primas, y eso las hace a ellas primas automáticamente.) Espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla. Esperaré sus comentarios al respecto a través del medio habitual, o sea sus reviews. Sin más que agregar, los dejo por ahora. Sayonara.


End file.
